Just Highly Improbable
by ChildofGallifrey7
Summary: If the Doctor doesn't shut up and let her sleep soon, Rose might just have to kill him. Tentoo/Rose


**I just ate at a restaurant called _The Rose _located in Wolf Pass. I think it's a sign.**

**Anyway, enjoy the fic. I own nothing.**

"Rose, wake up."

The girl grumbled and sniffed a bit, turning over and pulling the covers over her head. It was three in the morning, according to the digital clock she had just gotten a glimpse at. Far too early for any reasonable person to be awake. A bony finger poked at her side. "Rooooooooose….."

She curled into the blankets tigher, knocking away the hand and dozing off again. _Bloody Half-Time Lord._

"Rose, I have to show you something, wake up."

"If you set the television on fire again, I'm going to kill you Doctor." She mumbled, dragging her eyes open to see a mess of crazy hair and wide eyes staring down at her. "Could this, by any chance in the entire universe, wait until morning?"

The Doctor grinned, eyes sparkling in the dim light, "Rose Tyler, you of all people should know that adventure waits for no one. No time like the present….or the past…or the future. Depends on your position in time, I guess. That seems to be a continuous problem for me, the English language. All of your tenses and idioms are very single-time-centric, it's rather annoying..."

Well used to his habit of rambling by now, Rose rolled her eyes and cut off his words mid-sentence with a very firm kiss. He immediantly shut up, focusing all of his attention on the wonderful things her lips were doing to his. Rose made a sudden movement and the Doctor gave a _very _manly squeak as she flipped them over and pushed him down into the pillows. His eyes went dark and he reached up to kiss her again, but she just settled on top of him, closing her eyes once more.

"Shhh…It's time for all Half-Time Lords to go to the dream world. It's sleepy time."

He blinked a few times and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow she couldn't see. "_Sleepy time?_ I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, that I am over 900 years old."

She snorted against his chest, "More like eighteen months. You are the right and proper age to be treated like every other toddler on the planet. Go to sleep."

"That doesn't count, I have the memories of 900 years. It totally counts." He spluttered.

Rose shushed him and sighed, started to drift off again to the sound of his single heart beat echoing her own. She was on the very brink of sleep when he suddenly scrambled up off the bed, making her jump a mile in the air. He pulled her up with him and grinned again, grabbing her hand and tugging her in the direction of the door.

"Come on, Rose. Time for all sleepy flower-girls to wake up. It's adventurning time. What do you think?"

She glared at him in the half-light, trying to supress a smirk. "If you call me a sleepy flower-girl again, I'm gonna slap you."

The Doctor squeezed her hand briefly and impatiently pulled her through their tiny house and into the back garden. He was almost bursting with excitement over something and Rose couldn't help but feel the familiar thrill of anticipation wash over her as well as they half-ran through the flower bed to the back fence.

And then she saw it. Sitting there, glowing in an achingly familiar yellow light, was a blue Police Public Call Box.

"Is that-" gasped Rose.

"Yep. Our very own 100% Pete's-World-Compatible, fully-functioning TARDIS. Ready to fly through time and space with a perpetually broken chemeleon circuit." The Doctor approached the machine and reverantly ran his fingers along the edge. It whirrled in response.

"But you said she wouldn't be ready for _years_. Like, at least thirty. This-this is impossible."

"Nah," he said, "just highly improbable. I'm awfully brilliant, though. Figured out how to harness this universe's rift energy from every single crack out there. I wanted to tell you, but she's been growing extremely fast lately and I thought…well, I thought I'd make it a surprise. Consider it every birthday gift ever."

Rose gave out a whoop of joy and threw her arms around the Doctor, who laughed and spun her around. When he pulled back, he saw tears shining in her eyes and a smile bigger than anything he had ever seen on her face. They stared together up at their precious TARDIS, glowing and whirrling in the night.

The Doctor finally let her go and picked up her hand dramatically, kissing it like royalty. "Dame Rose?"

"Sir Doctor."

He pulled out a long chain and key from his bigger-on-the-inside robe pockets and carefully dropped it in Rose's palm, curling her fingers around it. "A gift and a promise, Rose Tyler. Now, shall we explore our TARDIS?"

Her tounge touched the side of her mouth, "Allon-sy."

Her key unlocked the door and they both stepped in for the first time, holding their breath. It was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. The console room was colored in shades of striking reds and bright yellows, contrasted with heavy dark blues that matched the outside color. The console itself was similar to what it had been, with perhaps a few bits and bobs added, and another moniter giving readings in English. It was huge and brilliant and absolutly gorgeous.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. She sighed happily and leaned back against him. "It's…."

"I know." He whispered, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Isn't it?"

She turned to look at him with another big smile and raced off to the platform, him close on her heels. Both of them danced around the console, running their hands along the walls, examining every new device, and giggling and laughing and dancing to a dance only they knew the music to.

The new TARDIS gave an amused whirl at her thief and his pink-and-yellow girl who were beyond elation. It was Rose Tyler, with the Doctor, in the TARDIS, just as it should be. Everything was right in the universe.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I wonder if Tentoo threw the manual for that TARDIS in a black hole too...**


End file.
